Vuelve a mi lado
by brico4899
Summary: Spoilers del 2x04 Al ver a Ray usando el arma de Snart, Sara se da cuenta de cuanto le echa de menos


**Una historia que se me ha ocurrido después de ver el capitulo de esta semana. Espero que os guste, llevaba bastante tiempo sin escribir nada de esta serie.**

Una vez solucionado el problema de los zombies, en la Guerra Civil, y de asegurarse de que sus acciones no hubiesen tenido ningún efecto negativo en la linea temporal, todo el equipo volvió a la nave y Sara puso rumbo a la Zona Temporal.

Su intención era estar allí un par de días, a menos que surgiera alguna emergencia imprevista, para que todos descansasen. Les vendría bien un breve periodo de inactividad después de los acontecimientos de las ultimas semanas. Además Sara estaba convencida de que las cosas solo se pondrían peor. Aun tenian que descubrir que le había pasado a Rip, y si seguía vivo o no, y también encontrar al que había asesinado a Rex y estaba causando tantos estragos en las linea temporal, suponiendo que ambos fuesen la misma persona de lo contrario aun tenían más trabajo que hacer.

"Guideon toma tú el control un rato. Necesito estirar las piernas" Dijo Sara.

 _"Por supuesto señorita Lance"_

"A propósito ¿donde están los demás?" Hacía ya un buen rato que se había quedado ella sola en el puente. Sabía que Stein y Amaya podían quedarse solos sin que hubiese peligro, y Jax era inofensivo por si solo, pero los otros tres... La ultima vez que había perdido de vista a Ray y a Neit habían abierto un agujero en la nave y ambos habían acabado en el Japon del siglo 16. Puede que Ray ya no tuviese su traje pero prefería no dejarlos sin supervisión. En cuanto a Mick... En fin podía decirse simplemente que Mick era un caso aparte.

" _Todos los miembros de la tripulación están en sus respectivas habitaciones. Exceptuando al Dr Palmer y Mr Rory, quienes están en la bodega de carga"_ Le informó Guideon.

Sara tuvo un mal presentimiento "¿Que están haciendo allí?"

 _"Parece ser que el Sr Rory está ayudando al Dr Palmer con su entrenamiento"_

"Hay dios" Sara salió corriendo del puente, tan rápido como pudo, dirección a la bodega de carga. El que Mick estuviese entrenando a Ray tal vez no era peligroso para la nave y el resto del equipo, pero sin duda podía acabar muy mal para el propio Ray, lo más probable era que Mick le rompiese algún hueso, ya fuese por accidente o a posta.

Ya estaba casi llegando cuando un zumbido familiar la hizo detenerse en seco. No, no era posible, su imaginación le debía estar jugando una mala pasada, pero entonces lo volvió a oír. Ese zumbido, el zumbido tan característico que hacía la pistola fría cada vez que se disparaba.

"Leonard" Susurró Sara con un nudo en su garganta. En ese momento la lógica abandonó completamente su mente. Sin duda la parte racional de su cerebro le estaba gritando que eso era completamente imposible, que Leonard estaba muerto y lo más probable era que otra persona estuviese usando su arma, pero ella lo ignoró. Entró en la bodega a toda prisa, convencida de que vería a Leonard allí parado, con su media sonrisa en los labios, preguntándole si le había echado de menos...

Y se encontró con Ray, disparando el arma contra unos blancos colocados delante suyo y a Mick a su lado gruñendo y criticando su mala puntería.

"No es culpa mía. Esta arma tiene el cañon desviado, estoy convencido" Se defendía Ray. Entonces ambos hombres repararon en Sara "Oh, hey Sara, no te había visto entrar. Fíjate, hemos encontrado una forma de que pueda volver a ser útil para el equipo"

Durante un instante Sara solo fue capaz de sentir una bruma de dolor y vergüenza. Después notó como sus manos empezaban a temblar y el picor de las lagrimas escocía sus ojos "Eso no es tuyo"

La sonrisa de Ray se borró al instante "¿Como dices?"

"¡He dicho que eso no te pertenece!" Gritó Sara avanzando hacia Ray, el cual retrocedió asustado.

"Sara" Mick la sujetó del hombro para evitar que la cosa se descontrolase "Igual deberías calmarte..."

"¡No quiero calmarme!" En otras circunstancias, el que Mick dijese eso, habría sido bastante para darse cuenta de que se estaba pasando, pero en esos momentos solo podía sentir una cólera fría invadiendo todo su cuerpo "No puedo creerme que le hayas dado esa arma. Él era tu mejor amigo y tú ya estás pensando en reemplazarlo. Y tú" Sara se encaró con Ray "¿Que derecho crees que tienes a llevar esa arma? ¿Crees que puedes cogerla y ya serás como él? Pues olvídate porque tú no eres Snart ¿Me has oído? TÚ NO ERES SNART" Rugió Sara empujando a Ray con furia y haciéndole caer al suelo.

"SARA SUFICIENTE" Gritó Mick.

Eso logró hacer reaccionar a Sara. Como si acabara de salir de un sueño miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Vio a Ray tirado en el suelo, observándola con autentico terror y a Mick, justo delante suyo observándola con cautela, pero listo para luchar contra ella si fuese necesario.

"Yo..." Sara no sabía ni que decir para empezar a disculparse. Había atacado a un miembro de su propia tripulación. A un amigo. Oyó pasos que se acercaban. Seguramente los otros habían oído el ruido y venían a comprobar que todo estuviese bien. Sara no estaba lista para enfrentarse a sus miradas acusadoras de modo que murmuró una disculpa rapida, sin atreverse a mirar a Mick ni a Ray a los ojos, y salio corriendo.

Se encontró con Jax y Nate al salir, pero ignoró sus miradas interrogativas y no se paró hasta llegar a su habitación.

"Guideon cierra mi puerta y no dejes entrar a nadie hasta que yo lo diga" Ordenó Sara.

" _Como desee señorita Lance"_

Una vez estuvo segura de que nadie iba a molestarla Sara empezó a dar vueltas por su habitación como un animal enjaulado. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que permitió que sus emociones la controlasen de esa manera. Le daba miedo lo que podría haber hecho si Mick no hubiese estado allí.

Sin pensadlo demasiado cogió el anillo que desde hacía meses llevaba en su dedo meñique y lo arrojó contra la pared con un grito de rabia "¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!" Por supuesto no le estaba gritando al anillo, sino al hombre al que había pertenecido. El mismo bastardo egoísta que se había atrevido a decirle que había pensado en un futuro con ella y poco después había muerto "¡Me abandonaste, maldito hijo de puta! Me dijiste que querías un futuro conmigo y luego te fuiste. Te odio. Te odio. TE ODIO" Se dejó caer al suelo con ambas manos apretadas sobre su boca, sollozando sin control "Te odio"

Y así, después de tanto tiempo reprimiéndose, Sara Lance se rompió.

A diferencia de lo que pasó con Laurel, Sara nunca se había detenido a llorar por la muerte de Leonard. Se lo había guardado todo dentro, en lo más profundo de su ser, porque no quería parecer débil ante sus compañeros, y al estar tan ocupados haciendo el trabajo de los Time Masters tampoco había tenido mucho tiempo libre para pensar en ello. Pero ahora esa herida se había vuelto a abrir, dejando al descubierto más de siete meses de ira y dolor acumulado.

Lloró hasta que estuvo segura de que no quedaba ni una sola lagrima dentro suyo. Cuando terminó se sintió todo el cuerpo entumecido y un enorme vació en su interior. No le bastaba con llorar con él, no le bastaba con desahogarse.

"Quiero que vuelvas" Susurró, enjugándose las ultimas lagrimas "Te necesito"

Lentamente, con pasos monótonos fue a su armario y cogió una la parka de Snart. Esa parka había aparecido en su armario pocos días después de que empezasen su nueva misión, protegiendo la historia. Sara sospechaba que había sido Mick quien la había dejado allí, estaba segura de que el antiguo ladrón sabía que algo había pasado entre ella y su antiguo compañero. Nunca había llegado a ponérsela, ni siquiera se había atrevido a mirarla. Se la colocó con mucho cuidado. Le iba grande, le llegaba hasta las rodillas y ocupaba casi el doble que sus hombros, pero le daba igual. Cerro los ojos, aspirando su olor. Aun olía igual que él.

Sara se sentó en su cama, abrazándose a si misma.

Mañana hablaría con Ray, le pediría disculpas y le aseguraría que podía usar la pistola fría sin ningún problema. También hablaría con el resto del equipo para hacerles saber que o le pasaba nada malo y que su sed de sangre no estaba volviendo a apoderarse de ella. Mañana fingiría que nada había sucedido, y volvería a comportarse igual que siempre. Pero hoy no.

Hoy haría lo que no se había atrevido a hacer en todos esos meses; Lloraría su perdida. Lloraría por los sentimientos que no había sido consciente de tener hasta que fue demasiado tarde, lloraría por un futuro que ya nunca iba a tener y lloraría por el hombre al que, hasta hacía tan solo unos minutos, no era consciente de cuanto echaba de menos, cuanto deseaba poder volver a verle.

A partir de mañana volvería a ser el Canario Blanco, pero hoy, hoy solo era Sara. Y echaba de menos a Leonard.


End file.
